Asta
}} is an orphan left under the care of a church in the village of Hage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 14 He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover Grimoire and a member of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 47Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 5 He is the main protagonist of the manga, Black Clover. Appearance Asta is a young man of short stature with a muscular build. He has green eyes and messy ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on it. Asta's common outfit consists of a plain-white tunic with a V-shaped collar underneath a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his grimoire, Asta wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt. Additionally, as a member of Black Bull, he wears his squad's signature robe, which is black and short with gold trimming and covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. Personality Asta generally is cheerful and hyperactive.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 7-12 He tends to shout to express his thoughts and expresses his goals, regardless of other people's opinions, as seen when he expressed his goal on becoming a Magic Emperor during the Magic Knights entrance exam, where he tells other people who disagree with him to be quiet.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 2 His strong tenacity interests Yami Sukehiro enough to recruit him into his ranks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 10-12 His strong determination also leads him to have a strong will to never give up and keep standing during a harsh battle, as acknowledged by Magna Swing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 7-10 Because of his upbringing at the Forsaken region, Asta frequently receives harsh opinions and insults from almost everyone he meets. This makes Asta have a slightly sarcastic nature as he tries to defend himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 4Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 2 But, having received harsh opinions from others, Asta has developed an immunity to them as he could easily brush them off without getting overly annoyed.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, page 9 However, Asta is still annoyed when others deeply insult his comrades; he will not hesitate to confront them as he tries to defend his friends.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 10-15 Asta also has a very strong sense of justice, which is shown during his fight against Heath Grice, as he believes that everyone deserves to be protected.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 5-7 It is also not limited to only his comrades but his enemies as well, as noted when he asks his fellow squadmates to take the unconscious Mars along with them while the dungeon is collapsing. He argues that their mission is only to explore a dungeon as they are not ordered to kill any enemies.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, page 4 Therefore, Asta seems to see the positive side of everyone and never takes an insult too seriously, as seen when he still befriends both Yuno and Noelle Silva even after both given him harsh opinions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 51-54Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 17-19 Battle Prowess Magic *'Anti Magic': Asta uses this form of magic to nullify other magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 49 Asta can summon two Anti Magic Weapons: the Demon-Slayer Sword can cut or deflect his opponents' magicBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 13Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 15-16 and the Demon-Dweller Sword can borrow the magic from his allies, thereby increasing the force and range of his attacks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 17-18Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, page 1-2 It is speculated by other characters that Asta can wield the sword because he possesses no mana, as other mages would not be able to use any magic while in contact with the sword and would have their mana reserves depleted by the swords. Another notable trait that makes Asta the only one able to weild them is their unusually high weight for their size, making Asta's uncommonly developed muscles necessary to use them effectively. It is unclear if this a byproduct of the swords draining Mana and thus weakening the potential weilder, or if the swords are simply comprised of very heavy metals. Asta wielding anti magic weapons.png|link=Anti Magic Weapon|Asta wielding both, the Demon-Slayer Sword and the Demon-Dweller Sword. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': Asta displays the ability to wield a sword, although still only at a level in which he swings it only in his opponent's directionBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 3-10 and with the addition of his second swords different shape and abilities, his tactical usage of his swords has increased. After being trained by Fanzel Kruger, Asta's swordsmanship has increased greatly. Mirror Slash.png|link=Mirrors Slash|Mirrors Slash Bull Thrust.png|link=Bull Thrust|Bull Thrust *'Enhanced Strength': Asta possesses an above-average physical strength, able to do a thousand single-handed handstand push-up and able to single-handedly swing his sword.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 16Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 49-50 Asta can swing his swords with inhuman force, able to damage powerful magic-wielding opponents. *'Enhanced Speed': Asta is capable of moving in an above-average speed, which causes William Vangeance to think that he has used magic to aid himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 22 *'Enhanced Durability': Asta possesess a high durability, as seen when he is able to keep standing up, despite receiving numerous attacks from Heath.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 3-7 He even was able to emerge from Licht's attempted cave-in (After being crushed by bolders) relativley unharmed alongside Yami. *'Enhanced Instinct': Asta possesses a heightened level of instinct, as demonstrated when he can unconsciously move his body in the best way to defend himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 11-13 *'Ki': A principle originating from Yami's homeland, this allows Asta to use a sixth sense and to perceive and react to unseen attacks and persons.16 Equipment *'Grimoire': Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Lebuty. The grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 45 This clover symbol is largely unseen due to the dirt covering it, making most (including Asta) assume that the Grimoire possesses unusual magic but is otherwise ordinary. Asta is able to summon a sword from it, which he uses for his anti magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 11 His Grimoire appears to be very unique, as Licht was rather annoyed someone like Asta possessed it. Licht also claims, that the grimoire actually doesn't belong to Asta, but to someone else. Asta's Grimoir in color.png|Asta's grimoire. Fights Events Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 18 * * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 16-17 Initial Concepts Asta initial concept full body.png|Full Body Asta initial concept expressions.png|Expressions Asta initial concept personalities.png|Movements and Personalities Trivia *Asta's most favorite person is the sister who took care of him while he was living in Hage.Black Clover Manga: Volume 1, Character Profile References Navigation es:Asta ru:Астер fr:Asta Category:Featured articles